The Drama of a Slytherin Girl
by Dancingbell
Summary: Elizabeth Sterling is a kind, Sarcastic, funny Slytherin. She trys to stay out of Drama and avoids being mean for the most part. But ever since the start of 5th year her life has had much more Drama the planned, her ex best friend is her worst nightmare and nethier can forgive the other. Lets add boy drama and you get the Drama of a Slytherin Girl!


**Dancingbell: HI! so ummmm this chapter is going to have a ton of grammer and spelling mistakes because my laptop broke and when it got fix I no longer had Word on it and i have been to lazy to put it back on so i wrote this on a thing called WordPad that doesnt have spellcheck or anything...sorry. My plan was to write this with Texancoconut but we are in a bit of a fight-**

**Fred-thats a understatement, Texan and her hate each other**

**Dancing: I don't hate her...I just want to punch her in the face. But I am thankful for her and I am truley sorry our friendship ended like it did.**

**Fred: well Dancing Bell does not own Harry Potter or anything conected to it.**

**Dancing: Also this is just a test chapter I don't know if I will continue this story or not. Alot of the characters are based off of my close friends and the evenst are events that have happened or are happening to me...none of the magical ones of corse.**

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

"Oh you must feel so smart!" I said rolling my eyes

"Smarter then you. Just look at my grades. I'm not trying to wound you, cause i've come to the realization that you have no soul" I narrowed my blue eyes, of all the people to say that to me. She had to know that cut deep.

"Oh my God, i'm laughing again. Guess you are right, I have no soul" I sneered and flipped my light blonde hair back.

"It comforts me knowing you are only on the quiditch team because you and the captain are family friends."

"Oh yeah thats orignal, you aren't the first one to say that"

"Not being honest. Because,you know,that's something i actually value"

"HA! oh look i'm laughing again"

"Glad i'm so damn funny. Bitch" I stood up from my chair. I was well aware that any moment a teacher would come and both of us would get dentention. Something that I could not afford. I smiled the signiture Slytherin smile

"Goodnight" I left the doorm and headed towards the Quditch pitch. I heard foot steps behind me. " I swear Emiley, if you have anything more to say then say it. You already called me stupid" I hissed still walking away

"Is that anyway to treat your friend"

" James Potter, last time I checked we weren't friends" I said turning around "let me guess, you heard the whole thing under your fathers invisibility cloak?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"I was going to pull a prank on the Slytherins...I wasn't expecting a show" he said with a innocent smile.

"Whatever,do what you want, I have to go" I said turning on my heal

"Elizabeth, what happened between you and Emiley. You two were best friends" he asked in a tone I wasn't used to. I paused as I remebered first meeting Emiley Rose on the train.

**4 YEARS AGO**

I couldn't belive it! I was finally going to Hogwarts! My parents didn't go to Hogwarts, but they visited when their schools particpated in the Tri-Wizard Tornament. My mother was an American who had moved to France when she was 10. She had only lived there a year when my Grandparents gave her the letter inviting her to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was only a 5th Year when the Tri-Wizard Tornament was held. She didn't really care for it ethier. Father went to the Durmstrange Insitute, he was a 6th year. Thats where they met, when the war was over and they got married, they moved to England so Their children could go to Hogwarts. I opened one of the compartment doors. It held a small girl with long black hair, and another small girl with short strawberry bonde hair, this one was a bit bigger then the first.

"Um do you need something?" The one with black hair asked

"Oh yes, I was wondering if I could-" The girl with black hair stood up and gracefully walked to me place her hand on the door

"Nope" she said in a sugery sweet voice and closed the door in my face. I stood there taken aback. No one had ever done that to me before. I turned to find another room, when a boy with messy black hair ran into me laughing

"opps sorry" he said as he kept running. Behind him was a very tall boy with Blueberry blue hair and a very pretty Girl with long strawberry blone hair.

"James Sirius Potter get back here!" the Blueberry yelled. I watched as they followed him in anger -The people are very strange- I noted in my head. After knocking on several doors i finally was allowed to sit in a Compartment with a blondehair blue eyes girl named Meagan, and a extremly dark BROWN(**A/N Texan I know you are going to read this so I made sure I put brown)** Hair and brown eyes girl named Emiley. At a quick glance she looked like the black hair girl i met earlier, but when I recieved a closer look at her hair, I came to the conclusion that she was not the same girl and that Emiley's hair was bown.

"So Elizabeth, have you thought about what house you want to be in?" Meagan asked excitedly.

"I want to be in Gryffindor" I replied with no hesintation. "What about you all?

"I don't know, I change my mind alot" giggled Meagan

" I ethier want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, those are the two best houses" Emiley put bluntly. We continued to chat untill the train pulled up to Hogwarts.

I stared in awe as we rode across the boats to Hogwarts, it was abosolutly beautiful.

As we stood in line everyone was chattering. Finally the sorting started.

I felt like it took forever to get to my name

"Elizabeth Kim Sterling" I jumped to my feet and almost ran to the stool.

I didn't realize they put the hat on me untill it spoke

"My my, you are very intresting" its voice sent chills down my spine "You wouldn't do any good in Ravenclaw" I breathed a sigh of relief -_oh thank Merlin_- I thought. "Whats this? think you are too good for Ravenclaw?" its asked

"Oh not at all, but I am not very book smart. I don't think I am too good for Ravenclaw but I think a diffrent house would be better for me" I whispered to the hat

"well well well" it breathed "You are very loyal, and FIND many things intresting but Hufflepuff isn't the right place for you ethier." I giggled "Brave you are but you have the potential to lead. You are very amibitous and will do much to look after your own. You will do best in" I knew what he was going to say. "SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and quickly ran to the table that was filled with green and silver.

"Emiley Elina Rose" I waved at her as she walked to the hat, I earned a few glances from the rest of the table but I was fine. Her sorting seem to take forever but finally she joined me at the Slytherin table. We were best friends from that moment on...well at least untill this past summer.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"Umm Ellie?" I jumped

"what James...and I told you to stop calling me that!"

"you definatly just zoned out for like 5 minnutes...you are going to be late for quiditch pratice"

I jumped and ran to pratice.

* * *

**Dancing: like I said this is just a rough draft, please read my other storys as well. I haven't updated in a while but with enough reviews i will :)**

**Fred: PLease Review**


End file.
